


[Podfic] A Trope Too Far

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme that asked for Trope!John waking up one morning to discover that he's got the wrong Trope!Sherlock and going through various fanfic worlds in search of the right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Trope Too Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflager/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Trope Too Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026310) by [Persiflager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflager/pseuds/Persiflager). 



 

 

 

Length: 47:13  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0szqr39g1ppr7n1/A+Trope+Too+Far.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/trope-too-far) (mp3)

  
Pre/Post music - [Face](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gY68VrsrjYA) -Aerosmith


End file.
